User blog:TheTheif/-sighs- Read it, accept it, and just... don't complain. Thanks.
Okay. Well, I've expressed my feelings in a highly unacceptable way; I snapped, er, literally. I've realized that I need to chill out and get a life. So... yeah. Anyways. Just look at my user page, where an anon posted like ten words.. and I replied in an inapropriate manor with about a hundred words. Now you can see what kind of lyring, mean, cowardly freak I am. And I think it's best if I just... leave. I've been being a real jerk to everyone here, believe it or not. And I'm tired of hurting you guys. I'm tired of hurting anyone. I'm tired of existing, because all my existence seems to bring is pain, suffering, and misery. So... yeah. I'm sorry if I've ever let you down, if I've ever hurt you, if I've ever yelled or fought with you. Please... forgive me. That's all I want.. And you know what? I deserve everything bad that ahppens to me, but my family doesn't. If God or the gods wanted to punish me... oh, they're clever, they are. They didn't have to take my dad, or my mom before I had even known her, or anyone else I loved, but they did, and now, it's finally getting to me. Alright. With that said... yeah. I'll come on a few times in the next two or three days to edit this, add some notes to people, etc... But after that... I'm gone, for good. So... yeah. Uh... that's it. Bye. ~Chey, the loser, freak, coward, jerk, bitch, liar, idiot, attention-seeking wanna-be, jealous asshole, midget, ugly one, the "orphan"~ Oh, and here are a few songs that might just explain my "feelings" or whatever... (see, I practically live by music... heh) *Make it Stop by Rise Against (describes this f*cked up world perfectly...) *This is Letting Go by Rise Against *Wait for Me by Rise Against *Help is on the Way by Rise Against *Gone Away by The Offspring (pretty much describes how I've felt ever since my dad died...) *Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park *Bleed it Out by Linkin Park (my "emo" song... XD) AND I also wrote a gay little poem about feelings or whatever... uh... yeah. Just thought I'd put it here so you can all see my horrible poetry skills. XD Feelings, Can be good, Feelings, Can be bad. Feelings, Can make us happy, Feelings, Can make us sad. Feelings can cause us to be up, They can cause us to be down. Feelings can make us smile, Or they can make us frown. The truth is that we all have feelings, Things we bottle up, Things we don't tell others, Things we're afraid to give up. But reality says that we can't always bottle things up, We can't always hide them from our friends. Sometimes we just have to talk, Talk and cry and mend. Mend our broken hearts, Our fragile lives, Our shaky souls. Sadness, fear, arrogance, bitterness, weakness, pride, cruelty, Are all feelings that are inside of me. But under those things, so evil and deep, There are the good things; They are not too strong, nor too weak. For under the sadness, there is joy; Under the fear, there is optimism; Under the arrogance, there is humbleness; Under the bitterness, there is love; Under the weakness, there is strength; Under the pride, there is understanding; Under the cruelty, there is compassion. We are all human, We all have these feelings, These qualities, Both good and bad. We all have feelings That make us happy, Or make us sad. Category:Blog posts